DWNB-TV
DWNB-TV, channel 41, is the flagship television property of Nation Broadcasting Corporation and is the flagship station of the Philippine television network 5 Plus. The station is operated and co-owned by TV5 Network, Inc. Its main broadcast facilities are located at the TV5 Media Center, Reliance cor. Sheridan Sts., Mandaluyong City, while the station's alternate studios is located at TV5 Complex, 762 Quirino Highway, Brgy. San Bartolome, Novaliches, Quezon City, and its transmitter is located on Block 3, Emerald Hills, Sumulong Highway, Antipolo City, province of Rizal. History As MTV Philippines Previously, DZRU (now DWNB) UHF channel 41 was being planned for use by NBC for its own acquired programming under the multimedia convergence program of the station's current owners. But sometime in 2000, MTV Asia wanted to go 24 hours on terrestrial television which it didn't get when they were still buying airtime through Studio 23 (now known as S+A). NBC broadcast executives, led by the radio station manager Francis Lumen, signed in MTV Networks for the right to use NBC's UHF Channel 41 for the latter's new extension, to be christened MTV Philippines. The move was in line with NBC's trends toward converging traditional broadcasts with the giant telecommunications backbone of the Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company (PLDT), which had acquired NBC from the Yabuts in 1998 to achieve that purpose. UHF Channel 41 has its own studio complex at The Fort Global City in Taguig where its shows were broadcast to Metro Manila and nearby areas. After six years of partnership in the Philippines, MTV Philippines was placed off-the-air after a multi-year deal with All Youth Channels, Inc. following the dissolution of partnership with NBC. MTV Philippines was relaunched on March 1, 2007, as a cable and satellite TV channel while UHF channel 41 was inactive for three years (even MTV Philippines was ceased to exist in February 2010). As AksyonTV Channel 41 In October 2010, UHF Channel 41 went back on-air and began its test broadcast as ABC Development Corporation (now TV5 Network, Inc.) took over the blocktime that will alternate TV5's programming and will feature news & public service information programs when mentioned new blocktimers took over the management of NBC stations. By that day, UHF Channel 41 broadcast the feed of sister station 92.3 News FM (after the U92.3 FM (previously managed by All Youth Channels, Inc., which currently owns its cable channel, Nickelodeon Philippines (under MTV Networks Asia Pacific) signed-off on the 30th day of the previous month) from 12nn to 8 pm daily, but this was temporarily ended by the first quarter of December. The next few months, UHF Channel 41 prepared for the first non-cable news, current affairs and information & sports channel on TV, AksyonTV, named after the flagship news program Aksyon. It was successfully launched on February 21, 2011 at exactly 4:00 in the morning, airing its first program Andar ng Mga Balita hosted by Martin Andanar, which was actually a simulcast of the morning news program on News FM of the same title. The channel is also aired over Channel 29 (free-TV) on the areas of Cebu, Davao, Cagayan De Oro and Zamboanga, Channel 46 over Iloilo City, and on selected cable channels. It operates 24 hours a day except for Holy week where its classic programs are limited. On April 30, AksyonTV Channel 41 is also aired on SkyCable via channel 61, but it was moved to Channel 59 on July 2011. On July 2013, Aksyon TV Channel 41 limited its operations from 24 hours to the time mentioned above, together with the other networks such as BEAM Channel 31 (the former Jack City, which is now a cable and satellite only channel; and later defunct, when the channel was rebranded as CT), and 3ABN/Hope Channel Philippines 45; because due to rules and regulations for affiliated free-to-air TV stations assigned by National Telecommunications Commission that they've should not broadcast/operates 24/7 if they're not having any programs that they will be aired as well as an effect of cost-cutting measures by the management. As 5 Plus On November 30, 2018, The 5 Network announced that AksyonTV will relaunched as 5 Plus on January 13, 2019. The network now airs "atypical sports" programming with additional coverage from ESPN5 and new sports-related contents which will target a younger, more adventurous audience or the millennials. With this move, selected Radyo5 simulcast programs will move to newly stand-alone channel, One PH at the satellite service, Cignal. Digital television Digital channels UHF Channel 18 (497.143 MHz) UHF Channel 51 (695.143 MHz) See also * 5 Plus * 5 * List of 5 Plus stations